Why Can't I Remember?
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Molly mentions that the anniversary of when he proposed to her is drawing near but For the life of him Arthur just can't remember proposing marriage to Molly. He knows they were married but.....


**Why Can't I remember?"**

"Just think, the day you proposed to me will soon be here." Molly said to Arthur. She smiled as her brood of children entered the tiny kitchen and gathered around the table, including Harry and Hermione. "It seems like yesterday."

Arthur looked a little uncomfortable and tugged at the collar of his robe, It was evident that he had either forgotten or was feeling a little embarrassed by Molly's remembrance.

Molly noticed and with her hands resting upon her ample hips she said, "I take it you forgot again. Honestly Arthur you have a poor memory and really need to work upon your ability to remember

"I do too have a great a memory..." muttered Arthur to himself. "For example I can remember when I got my first Muggle artifact, our first kiss," Arthur glanced at his children who were trying their best to hide their smirks. He explained further. "Molly caught me under the mistletoe when I found that muggle artifact which just happened to be underneath it. My first job--And I loved it so much that to this day I still enjoy thinking about my work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. See I can recall details from way back." He told them proudly.

Molly's eyebrow rose slightly as she magiced the cups, plates and utensils to fly over and set themselves onto the table.

"But I can't remember the first time I mentioned marriage." Arthur's face looked blank as he desperately tried to remember. "What I mean is I don't remember proposing. I know that sounds odd but it is true. I just don't recall how or when."

"Weird." commented Ginny as she whispered to Harry. "How could he not remember such an important event?"

Harry whispered back "Maybe he had too much to drink at the time."

Molly gave the children a sharp look as Ron asked, "Did you get hit in the head while working about the shed with your muggle artifacts and lose your memory? "

"You know I don't drink that much and I haven't been struck on the head recently. One would think I would remember such an important detail but I honestly don't." Arthur told Ron as he felt Molly turn and glare at him.

"Molly... "

"Don't Molly me Arthur.

"Please explain to me how we wound up married again... Please?" Arthur looked at Molly pleadingly with soulful eyes.

"Honestly Arthur we have gone over this a hundred times." she replied with a sigh, "Why can't you remember like I do. "

"I don't know really I don't. Please, just once more," Arthur begged. "For the record."

"Very well," Molly pursed her lips then surrendered. "It was in 1969..."

"I remember 1969 perfectly." Arthur said. "R.J.H King won a special award for Griffin during the final Quidditch match of the season and that was because...

"That's right." Molly interrupted, "No need to get into details." She rolled her eyes as she wondered why it was that males in her family could remember all the details of a Quidditch Match but had problems with remembering important dates in their relationships.

"Well, so far, so good." Arthur beamed with delight and felt encouraged but still he couldn't remember proposing to Molly. "I remember there was a cooking contest for Halloween. You and another girl by the name of..."Arthur squinched his eyes in thought. "Darn -- I cant remember her name but I do remember she won and you were very upset."

"Thats right. One of the boys had spelled hot sauce into my pumpkin pie when I wasn't looking." Molly frowned. "I still don't know if it was Fabian or Gideon who played that prank on me."

"I still can't remember proposing to you then." Arthur said plaintively. "I do remember you hexing your brothers though. It took nearly a week for their bright pumpkin orange Faces to return to a normal skin tone."

"Of course you didn't ask me then, " Molly said as she refilled the tea cups. "It was a few weeks later when we were taking a long walk by the lake after supper. You said..."

Molly stopped reminiscing as she suddenly remembered that they had an audience of eager curious youngsters listening in. "I better finish serving up our breakfast."

"Please tell me exactly what I said to convince you to marry me." Arthur pleaded.

"Yes please do Mum." Ginny asked with innocent wide eyes. "It sounds so romantic."

The boys felt somewhat embarrassed though they weren't sure as to why they felt that way, but they too looked expectantly at Molly.

"Very well." Molly sighed and then explained. "You said, and I quote,-- If I had my way, I'd propose that there should be something on that pretty little hand of yours."

Arthur absent-absentmindedly rubbed his chin in thought, "I could have meant a warming charm, after all, it was getting on into November and it was getting chilly."

"Silly, you meant for us to be engaged."

"Was that what I meant?"

"Naturally, after all we were meant for each other." Molly explained patiently. "Ever since we laid eyes on each other during our first year at Hogwarts."

"Bu-but.." Arthur stuttered a little. "What did you reply back?"

"I said yes of course silly." Molly smiled as she remembered. "You even had the date set for us to get married as you said you couldn't live a moment longer without me."

"I did?" Arthur looked perplexed.

"Yes you did." Molly's eyes glittered as a dreamy look came across her face while she thought back over the years to that day. "It may not have been a flowery proposal but you said it with such love and determination that I had to accept. I believe it would have broken your heart if I had refused.

"I'm happy that you didn't." Arthur admitted as he took in her happy demeanour as she finished setting out the breakfast for her family and sat down herself. She knew that Arthur would ask for the details again. Maybe not right away but he would ask, after all if she hadn't used a little what she called Gentle persuasion they may not have gotten married when they did and have the wonderful family that they had now.


End file.
